Solo un Beso
by GuaroPotterRHr
Summary: Holaa! Es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction! Este es un Fic R&Hr! Pero no es lo que se podria decir muy alegre que digamos. Sin embargo, tiene una reflexion muy bonita de las cosas del amor. Pasen adelante y disfrutenlo. Sabre apreciar sus Comentar


**Capitulo I: El Incidente en el Tren**

La tarde se vislumbraba en los tejados de las modestas casas en aquel poblado de Londres mientras en el horizonte las nubes formaban siluetas de corazones rotos y de lagrimas cayendo, parecía que el cielo sabia exactamente el estado de animo de una de sus espectadoras cuyos ojos brillaban desde una de las ventanas de aquellas casas; Hermione Granger se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el cristal con la mirada perdida en las formas que cada vez se hacían mas tenues, pensaba en tantas cosas, esas mismas cosas que desde ya hacia varios años residían en su mente, pero algo la saco de su ensimismamiento:

-Hermione querida la comida esta lista- Su Madre estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-No tengo hambre mamá, gracias- Hermione permanecía viendo hacia el cielo.

-Cielo –La Sra. Granger se acerco a su hija- Mírate como estas, pálida, delgada y con esas marcas de cansancio en tu rostro tan joven, ¿te sucede algo?

Hermione se levanto y por fin le dio la cara a su Madre, en verdad que estaba muy mal de aspecto, sus ojos hundidos, sus labios pálidos y se veía tan frágil y delicada que fue un milagro que se pudiese poner en pie. Camino un poco y retomando de nuevo el aliento dijo:

-Ya lo sabes mama, solo estoy preocupada, Lord Voldemort esta rondando de nuevo y ninguno esta a salvo de él, temo por ustedes – Y sin mas se lanzo a los brazos de la Sra. Granger rompiendo en llanto, no si antes susurrar para si misma – Y temo por él.

Los días transcurrieron y llegó el momento del regreso a Hogwarts, había tenido pocas noticias de sus amigos puesto que, por medidas de seguridad, evitaban en lo posible de escribirse para no poner en riesgo a los Padres de Hermione, lo único que sabia era que Harry había tenido un resfriado y se trasladaría directamente al Colegio mediante la Chimenea de la casa de sus Tíos puesto que no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan largo en Tren, por lo que aquella vez solo viajaría con Ron.

El 1 de Septiembre a las 10am ya se encontraban llegando todos al Andén 9 3/4, los Señores Weasley fueron a saludar a los Señores Granger luego de hacerlo con Hermione, ésta abrazó a Ginny quien no dejo pasar la ocasión para decirle que estaba mas delgada de lo normal, pero este comentario no fue escuchado porque en aquel momento Ron se acercaba a ellas con su equipaje, parecía que cada verano crecía una cantidad impresionante, lo que no cambiaba era su cabello rojo, sus pecas y su sonrisa tan radiante y cargada de inocencia.

¡Hola Hermione! Como… ¡Rayos! ¿Pero que te ha pasado? Mírate como estas de pálida! ¿Estas enferma? O- Miro con ojo ceñudo a su alrededor como en busca de algo- ¿acaso alguien te hizo algo?

Claro que alguien le hizo algo, la ha tenido sufriendo por unos cuantos años porque es tan idiota y cobarde como para no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas – No fue Hermione quien contesto, sino Ginny que lo dijo de una forma tan mordaz que dudo mucho que Ron no haya notado a quien se refería.

¡Ginny! – Hermione parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

Lo siento Hermione es que no soporto tanta niñería- Y sin mas dio media vuelta y los dejo a los 2 ahí, tan apenados como para hablarse. El primero en hacerlo fue Ron:

Ehh yo mmm, ¿ya supiste que Harry no viajara con nosotros?

Ah si, ya lo sabia, el pobre esta complicado con esa Gripe.

El silencio se adueño del momento, hasta que Hermione rompió con él (N/A: Rompió el silencio no a Ron P)

Creo que seria mejor que fuésemos a buscar un Compartimiento ¿No crees?

Y ambos se pusieron en marcha al tren, en la puerta la cantidad de gente los obligo a apretarse tanto que en un momento sus labios estuvieron solo a unos centímetros uno del otro, sus ojos se encontraron y parecían no querer salir de ahí, la distancia se acortaba, los latidos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, no podía haber nada que los detuviera, su respiración se acortaba, pero…

¿Seria bueno que se quitaran? Están estorbando ¿Saben?- Draco Malfoy parecía a punto de vomitar.

Todos los presentes (Ósea todo el Colegio) lo miraron con cara de asesinos y no menos de 50 hechizos de distintas índoles dieron contra él como castigo a su interrupción (N/A: Por Merlín! Ya todo Hogwarts lo sabia! Y todos lo esperaban!). Ron y Hermione aprovecharon el escándalo para escabullirse hasta uno de los compartimientos vacíos, no se podía decir quien estaba mas avergonzado de los dos, la gente comenzó a pasar por el pasillo y todos les guiñaban un ojo y les daban señales de aprobación (N/A: XDDDDD) hasta que Ron se harto e hizo un hechizo para colocar los cristales oscuros de manera que no pudiesen ver hacia adentro…Grave error!

Es que tuviste que verlo volar…Ups! Lo siento! Creímos que estaba vacío! no se preocupen, los entendemos- 4 chicos de 4to año habían irrumpido en el Compartimiento, al retirarse, 2 de ellos le guiñaron un ojo a Ron.

Creo que ya es suficiente! – Ron estaba rojo de la vergüenza mas que la ira pero intento disimularlo, se dirigió hasta la puerta y dijo con su Varita- _Fermaportus!_

En definitiva aquella tampoco fue una buena decisión. Cuando unas personas chocaron contra la puerta se oyó que del otro lado decían:

Esta sellado por dentro, la pareja de Gryffindor que estaba en la puerta están allí…

Ron se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con la cual choco estrepitosamente pues había olvidado que estaba cerrada, con malhumor y limpiándose la sangre q le salía de la nariz se sentó y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que había hecho frente a Hermione que se había mantenido en silencio todo aquel tiempo.

Hermione yo…mmm…esto quería pedirte disculpas por …mmm ya sabes…el pequeño incidente que casi ocurre, que ojala hubiese ocurrido…perdón quiero decir que menos mal que no paso nada aunque…esto, creo que Ginny tenía razón- Concluyo al fin.

Hermione solo lo miraba, sonrió para reconfortar a su acompañante y este le devolvió el gesto, lo invito a sentarse a su lado y respiro profundo para luego hablar.

Escucha Ron, yo no deseo incomodarte, si tu no te sientes preparado para…-Pero Hermione se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba diciendo – Lo siento! Discúlpame, olvida lo que te dije, es que yo…y tu…y Ginny no no se de que hablaba.

Yo si se a que se refería- Ron se levanto y le dio la espalda, no deseaba verla a los ojos, él no la merecía, la había hecho sufrir demasiado, finalmente se dio la vuelta y le dijo: Se refería a mí.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, aquello no era algo que se esperaba, bueno si lo sabia pero siempre pensó que sería ella la que tendría que dar el primer paso, se sentía mareada, como si le faltara el aire, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, veía a un Ron que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos.

Mira Hermione yo se que me he comportado como un patán por mucho tiempo y se que he dicho y hecho cosas que te han herido- Ron hablaba muy rápido porque deseaba sacar todo aquello que tenia dentro- Harry siempre me lo decía, que debía aprender a comportarme, que tu no me soportarías para siempre, creo que él siempre tuvo la razón.

Ron ¿A que viene todo esto?-Hermione cada vez se sentía más mareada y sudorosa "quizás es por la emoción" pensó- Si es por lo que dijo Ginny, olvídalo, no creo que se refiriese a ti (N/A: ¡Por Merlín! No te hagas la que no sabes!)

Es que…Hermione… ¿Hermione? ¡HERMIONE! ¿Qué te sucede?- Ron se abalanzo a tomarla antes de que se fuese de bruces contra el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento mientras le hablaba.

Poco a poco fue recuperándose mientras Ron la sostenía entre sus brazos por si tenia una recaída, en su rostro había una expresión de clara y verdadera preocupación.

No me gusta tu aspecto- Dijo de forma inquisitiva- ¿Segura que no estas enferma?

No, fue solo un mareo- Hermione miraba a aquellos profundos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo que días atrás había estado contemplando.

Lo siento- Ron bajo la mirada- Fue mi culpa de nuevo, yo hablándote de mis tonterías.

No dejes de mirarme por favor, déjame seguir nadando en la inmensidad del mar que tienes en los ojos.

A Ron aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero volvió a mirarla y en sus ojos había un brillo que no era el reflejo de su cara sino el de su corazón, no necesito un Espejo de Oesed para saber que es lo que su alma anhelaba.

Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, no me quites el aire por favor- Hermione era prisionera del momento, ya no soportaba mas.

Yo siempre estaré contigo, que Dios sea testigo de lo que digo, mi vida a ti dedico por la eternidad- Ron jugaba con sus cabellos mientras sutilmente acortaba la distancia que los alejaba.

El silencio se hizo, no hacían falta palabras, todo estaba dicho y lo que aun no se sabia ya habría tiempo para contarlo, 5,4,3,2,1 contacto, ambos despegaron de la Tierra, sus labios eran como dulces caramelos, un manantial interminable de amor fluía en el momento, no seria extraño imaginar fuegos artificiales que adornasen el momento. Hermione estaba entregada a aquel momento deseando quedarse así para siempre, escucha risas de niños, escuchaba cantos, veía los ojos de Ron que brillaban en el infinito y de repente todo oscurecía, los cantos y risas se habían convertido en gritos de horror y desesperación, lo ultimo que vio fueron aquellos puntos azules que poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose como sus esperanzas de vida.

**Capitulo II: Un Nuevo Reto:**

5 días del inicio de Clases en Hogwarts habían pasado, en aquel momento ya todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes luego de disfrutar de una deliciosa Cena en el Gran Comedor, los pasillos estaban vacíos, solo los alumnos que iban y venían de la Biblioteca y Peeves rondando por encima de sus cabezas arrojándole cosas. Mas allá frente a la Puerta de la Enfermería un chico estaba recostado contra la pared, tenia los ojos hinchados y la túnica bastante sucia, era una silueta extraña en medio de la nada, unos segundos después una segunda figura apareció por una de las esquinas y se acerco a él, por lo visto ya sabia que se encontraba allí pues llevaba una Bandeja de comida que dejo a sus pies y se sentó a su lado. Tardó unos 5 minutos en gesticular alguna palabra hasta que finalmente habló:

Ron, debes comer amigo y debes descansar un poco, no haces nada con estar aquí todas las noches, ya Madame Pomfrey te lo dijo- Aquella voz era inconfundible; Harry Potter.

No puedo irme, debo estar pendiente, debo protegerla, tienes que entenderme Harry-Ron sonaba muy abatido.

Te entiendo amigo, a mi también me duele mucho todo esto pero no deseo que tu también te enfermes, mira Dumbledore dijo que mañana vendrían un Equipo de Sanadores de San Mungo y la valorarían, tienes que descansar Ron, piensa que ella te necesita sano para cuando se recupere- Harry intento mostrarse optimista pero sus ultimas palabras sonaron tan vacías que se ponían en duda.- Bueno no puedo obligarte, aunque sea come un poco, Dobby vendrá luego a recogerlo, descansa.

Pero Ron no toco la comida, su mente estaba paralizada, no pensaba, solo tenia una imagen que se repetía una y otra vez: un beso y luego ella cayendo lentamente, sabía que aquello lo perseguiría hasta la muerte. Se durmió con todas esas cosas en la cabeza, fue una noche intranquila para él, como lo habían sido todas las noches anteriores, con la esperanza de despertar y ver que fue solo una pesadilla, y si lo era, desgraciadamente la estaba viviendo en carne viva.

Al día siguiente fue despertado por unos pasos que se acercaban velozmente de ambos lados del pasillo, por uno se acercaban 3 Magos con Batas junto a Dumbledore y por el otro la Profesora Mcgonagall junto a los Señores Granger y Harry. Todos se detuvieron al ver a Ron en el suelo, éste se levanto y se dirigió directamente a los Padres de Hermione:

Yo…yo lamento tanto no poder haber hecho nada, solo quería pedirles disculpas- Bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse pero la Sra. Granger lo tomo del hombro y lo abrazó susurrándole al oído: Ella te ama y se que tu también a ella, estoy seguro que nunca hubieses permitido que algo malo le pasara.

Dumbledore que no quiso interrumpir el momento hizo pasar a los Sanadores y luego le hizo señas a la Profesora Mcgonagall para que todos los demás entrasen, Harry y Ron se hicieron a un lado, pero el Sr. Granger les dijo:

Ustedes también pasaran, forman parte importante de la vida de Hermione, son sus amigos y tienen derecho a saber que es lo que sucede.

Así todos entraron hasta una pequeña Sala que esta antes del Cuarto donde se encuentran todas las camillas, se sentaron en varias sillas que la Profesora Mcgonagall hizo aparecer mientras que la Sra. Pomfrey dirigía a los Sanadores hacia donde estaba Hermione, cuando la puerta se abrió para que pudiesen entrar Ron pudo ver a lo lejos la figura pálida de su amor y se apretó el pecho para no ponerse a llorar. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron examinando a Hermione nadie dijo nada, permanecieron en silencio, pero aquel silencio era asfixiante y torturador, los relojes caminaban mas lento de lo normal hasta que al fin las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y los Sanadores salieron, todos se miraron las caras por unos instantes hasta que el Mayor de todos ellos habló:

¿Quiénes son los padres de la chica?

Nosotros- Respondieron al unísono los Señores Granger.

¿Desean reunirse en privado para saber el Diagnostico o prefieren acá mismo?- Pregunto de nuevo el Mago.

No tenemos nada que ocultarles a estas personas, todos conocen a nuestra hija y tienen tanto derecho como nosotros a saber que es lo que sucede- Esta vez fue el Sr. Granger quien hablo.

Bien, pues tomen asiento…ah ya todos están sentados, es mejor así, pues les seré sincero, el estado de Hermione es bastante delicado, presenta una enfermedad que hacia años que no veíamos, ella tiene Sarcomagia- Concluyo el Medico.

La Profesora Mcgonagall soltó un grito desgarrador, mientras el Profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su silla como por una corriente eléctrica, como era de esperarse Harry y los Señores Granger estaban perplejos pues no tenían la mas remota idea de a que se referían con aquello. Ron por su parte tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sollozaba débilmente. Al notar la mirada de confusión de los Padres de Hermione el Sanador mas Joven intervino:

Supondré que ustedes son Muggles ¿No?- Los Sres. Granger asintieron- Bien, no se por donde comenzar, la Sarcomagia es como lo que ustedes conocen en su mundo como Cáncer-La Sra. Granger se llevo una mano temblorosa a la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar- En el caso de los Magos varia un poco, todos los Magos tenemos un Núcleo Mágico, es lo que nos da nuestros poderes, es lo que nos diferencia de los Muggles, la Sarcomagia produce una destrucción progresiva de este Núcleo hasta que la persona pierde sus poderes por completo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban demasiado impactados como para hablar, solo Harry tuvo el suficiente coraje para preguntar lo que estaba seguro, también rondaba en la cabeza de los padres de su amiga:

Bueno…en ese caso, Hermione solo perderá sus poderes ¿no? Vivirá como un Muggle ¿Cierto?- En su mirada se notaba la desesperación de una respuesta positiva.

Quisiese que fuese así Harry, pero lamentablemente eso solo sucede con los Magos menores de 12 años, aun no han explotado lo suficiente de su Núcleo Mágico por lo que si lo pierden no sufren un gran daño, podrán continuar viviendo sin poderes, pero en este caso, la Srita. Granger ya tiene una gran parte de su Núcleo desarrollado, ya forma parte vital de ella, sin él simplemente…dejaría de existir- Esta vez era Dumbledore quien había contestado.

La Sra. Granger no lo soporto mas, se lanzo al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Harry nunca había tenido que pasar por una situación tan triste, aquello solo se podría comparar con el asesinato de sus Padres y de eso hacia tanto tiempo que solo tenia retazos en su memoria.

La noticia de que Hermione tenia Sarcomagia se había expandido por todo el Colegio, pero era algo tan deprimente que nadie lo comentaba, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy caracterizado por su Sangre Fría había hecho algún comentario insidioso lo que aminoraba mas la esperanza de Harry y, sobre todo, de Ron.

Los padres de Hermione habían sido invitados por el Profesor Dumbledore a quedarse en el Castillo mientras se arreglaba todo para trasladarla a San Mungo, allí permanecería en Observación Permanente hasta tanto los Sanadores lograsen hacer algo por ella. Ron, por su parte, se la pasaba el día entero en la Biblioteca, Harry no sabia a ciencia cierta porque lo hacia, suponía que se sentía mas reconfortado al estar donde su Gran Amor pasaba mas tiempo; entre libros. No obstante con eso, todas las noches montaba guardia a los pies de su Cama ya que Madame Pomfrey se había compadecido que estuviese todas las noches en las Puertas de la Enfermería.

El día del traslado de Hermione, Harry pensó que Ron moriría de dolor, Hagrid fue el encargado de llevarla hasta una Especie de Ambulancia que, en lugar de ruedas, tenia 4 escobas del tipo Saetas de Fuego. En la Unidad iba un Sanador junto a los Señores Granger, en el momento en que comenzaban el vuelo Ron corrió hasta las verjas del Colegio y con un grito que hizo que las Lechuzas que volaban por allí se detuviesen dijo:

Hermione! No dejare que mueras! Te lo prometí! Y no te fallare! Aunque deje la vida en eso!

Unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo llevaron de nuevo adentro:

Vamos Ron, no te hagas mas daño.

**Capitulo III: Una Difícil Decision**

Desde el traslado de Hermione a San Mungo las horas que anteriormente Ron pasaba en la Enfermería las usaba para la Biblioteca, hasta la Sra. Pince se había acercado un día hasta él y con una amabilidad y dulzura que nadie podía creer lo invito a tomar Té y le contó que su Esposo había muerto de Sarcomagia, le dio mucho animo e inclusive le regalo un Libro de Melissa Rackfier "_Hay Vida después de tu Partida"_. Sin embargo, Ron seguía escondido tras montones y montones de distintos libros, ya no hablaba con Harry, no lo hacia con nadie, solo con la Profesora Mcgonagall cuando esta regresaba todas las tarde del Hospital de Magos para preguntarle por Hermione, hasta ese momento la respuesta siempre había sido la misma:

Lo siento Weasley, la Srita. Granger aun no reacciona- Y con una palmada en el hombro se retiraba rumbo a su Despacho.

Harry, que siempre había sido el centro de atención, sentía lastima por su amigo, él sabia como él y Hermione habían sufrido en silencio el amor que se tenían y, ahora, cuando al fin lograban aceptarlo, su amiga cae en desgracia. Uno de aquellos días decidió acompañar a su amigo en la Biblioteca, bajo del Cuarto del los Chicos, paso por la Sala Común directo al retrato de la Dama Gorda y cuando casi llegaba a ella, se abrió y su amigo entró con una hoja doblada en su mano.

Ron! En este momento iba a buscarte en la Biblioteca para…¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?- Harry también había notado aquel trozo de papel.

No es nada, es solo lectura para analizar, hablamos luego Harry, estoy cansado, buenas noches- Y sin mas subió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de los chicos dejando a Harry un tanto confundido.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba en las escaleras de Mármol repasando sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, se le había dificultado un poco porque siempre usaba los de Hermione (N/A: Jajajaja que cruel el niño), cuando vio que Ron venia corriendo hacia él.

¡Ron! Que sucede?-Pero Ron no hablaba solo lloraba y Harry no supo que hacer, solo lo abrazo para darle animo y que éste pudiese hablar.

La Profesora Mcgonagall…me ha dicho…Hermione-El llanto no le permitía hablar mucho- La han desahuciado! Los Sanadores la han desahuciado! Debo hacerlo Harry! Por ella!

Harry no entendía nada de aquello, ¿Qué era lo que Ron debía de hacer, su amigo noto su desconcierto y le acerco el mismo trozo de papel que la noche anterior le había visto en las manos, lo tomó y lo leyó para si:

**_La Sarcomagia es una enfermedad muy antigua, se descubrió luego del Sarcoma de Rous en los Muggles (Posterior Cáncer) y desde entonces se han hecho muchas investigaciones a fin de lograr encontrar su Cura. Esta patología se desarrolla como causa de un sentimiento muy fuerte que ha sido guardado por mucho tiempo, los sentimientos dejan marcas, estas marcas son las que causan el daño en el Núcleo Mágico y su posterior degeneración._**

**_Hasta ahora la única forma de salvar a una persona con Sarcomagia es mediante un Transplante de Núcleo, el Donante debe tener suficiente energía y esencia Mágica para poder servir como tal. Sin embargo, corre el riesgo de que la parte de su Núcleo que quede se atrofie, por lo que es un Procedimiento Riesgoso y en donde, para efectos legales, el Donante debe ser Mayor de Edad y firmar un Documento donde acepte estas condiciones…_**

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones, todo estaba claro, lo único que no estaba claro era si los Señores Weasley permitirían aquella locura, aunque conociendo a Ron no le importará mucho lo que estos dijesen. Ese mismo día ambos amigos irían a visitar a Hermione a San Mungo, no la habían visto desde el día de su traslado y Ron aprovecharía para plantearles su decisión a sus padres. Al llegar al Hospital, Harry saludo al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley y se alejo para que su hijo pudiese contarles su determinación, no hubo necesidad de irse del lugar, todo el piso escucho los gritos que daban:

RON! Has perdido la razón completamente! No permitiré que pongas en juego tu vida! Tu Padre y yo hemos luchado con las uñas para sacarlos adelante como para que tu nos hagas esto!

Mamá tu no lo entiendes! Es Hermione! No sabes lo importante que es ella para mí! Además podré soportarlo! Vengo de una Familia de Magos! No hay en todo el Árbol Genealógico alguien que no tenga Sangre Mágica! (N/A: Salvo su Primo el Contador; PF), mi Núcleo es muy resistente! Lo podré lograr!

Pero Ron, querido, recapacita!

Ya es una decisión tomada, además no puedes impedírmelo! Soy mayor de edad!

Pero aun vives en nuestra Casa! Arthur! Ayúdame con esta situación!

Lo siento querida, pero Ron tiene razón, ya es Mayor de Edad, no puedes evitarlo, sin embargo, quiero que sepas hijo que este es un riesgo muy grande, el Transplante de Núcleos no es algo muy común que digamos, ¿estas totalmente seguro de lo que harás?

Si-Ron contesto sin la más mínima pizca de duda.

Antes de hablar con los Sanadores responsables del Transplante, Ron quiso ver a Hermione, la habitación donde se encontraba estaba vacía, solo había una Camilla y era la de ella. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta ese lugar y la admiró por un momento; estaba mas delgada y pálida, respiraba con dificultad, si había algo que lo mataba a él era ver aquellos ojos cerrados, la tomó de las manos y se las besó muy sutilmente.

No permitiré que mueras Hermione, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré- Y suavemente se acerco a ella y le estampó un beso tierno en sus labios, no pudo evitar llorar, la ultima vez que sitió esos labios le habían correspondido. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde su corazón le indicaba.

El día de la Intervención San Mungo estaba llena de personas, toda la Orden del Fénix estaba allí, incluso Snape, la Familia Weasley en pleno, Harry y los Señores Granger. Cuando el Sanador informó que todo estaba listo Ron se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de operaciones.

No quiero despedirme, porque nos veremos de nuevo y esta vez Hermione también estará con nosotros-Ron parecía muy ilusionado y un brillo extraño estaba apoderado de él-No mamá no llores, pronto todo esto acabara.

Los señores Granger se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron:

Es un acto maravilloso de amor lo que estas haciendo Ron, Hermione también habría hecho lo mismo por ti-La Sra. Granger lloraba de nuevo.

Lo se y por eso lo estoy haciendo.

Al llegar junto al Sanador alzo la mano y les dio a todos una señal de aprobación y una sonrisa radiante, entraron a la Sala y las puertas se cerraron. Dentro estaba Hermione en una camilla y al lado otra vacía donde se acostó mientras el Sanador le daba las ultimas indicaciones.

Durante la intervención permanecerás despierto para saber que estas bien, cualquier cosa te la comunicare de inmediato, no te dolerá, solo te sentirás un poco más débil, ¿Todo claro?- Ron asintió como única respuesta, dio una mirada de soslayo hacia Hermione y le dijo:

Pronto esta pesadilla habrá acabado y podremos estar juntos.

¿Listos? Comencemos.

**Capitulo IV: El Despertar de una Pesadilla**

"Pronto esta pesadilla habrá acabado y podremos estar juntos", si eso era, una pesadilla, todo aquel tiempo navegando en un Mundo de Oscuridad había sido una pesadilla, pero si eso era cierto ¿Por qué temía tanto abrir los ojos, bueno a la cuenta de 3 lo haré: 1, 2 y 3!

Hermione! Querida! Oh por el Cielo Santo! Has despertado! Doctor! …ups lo siento Sanador! Ha despertado!- La Sra. Granger no cabía en su alegría.

Mama! Que sucede? Donde estoy? Porque estas llorando y que…Papá!-Hermione estaba tan confundida ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida?

El cuarto estaba lleno de alegría, todos entraron en él ignorando por completo los regaños del personal del Hospital, Hermione estaba tan contrariada pero tan feliz de verlos todos allí, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, la Profesora Mcgonagall, el Profesor Dumbledore, la Profesora Sprout, e incluso el Profesor Snape! Los Señores Weasley y sus hijos lloraban más de lo normal, pero un momento, faltaba alguien.

De la que te salvaste Hermione-Le decía Harry cuyos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar-Tuviste Sarcomagia

Como todos lo esperaron Hermione sabía perfectamente que era eso pues dio un grito ahogado y comenzó a tartamudear hasta que por fin pudo hablar

Pero eso es imposible! La Sarcomagia a mi edad es mortal! Solo hay una forma de Cura y es mediante un Transplante de Núcleo…

Y eso fue lo que se te hizo jovencita- El Sanador que había hecho la operación intervino en la conversación- Y si que nos diste un gran susto en plena intervención.

Hermione estaba muy confundida, ¿Un transplante? Ella mas que nadie sabia los riesgos que eso implicaba, solo un Mago proveniente de una Familia de Sangres Limpias podría hacerlo y ella solo conocía a 2: Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbotton y…

¿Dónde esta Ron?-Trato de no desesperarse pero el rostro de los presente no la calmo para nada-Oh por Merlín… No…Ron…No díganme que no! DIGANME QUE NO!- Hermione se bajo de la cama ante el silencio de todos y se dirigió directamente a la Sra. Weasley-Dígame que es mentira, dígame que Ron esta fuera esperándome, dígame que me esta jugando una broma, por favor dígamelo.

Él quiso que así fuese Querida, te amaba demasiado, lo hubieses visto, no había nada que lo hiciese desistir-A Molly Weasley le pesaban en el alma aquellas palabras.

No…por favor, dígame que es mentira, dígame que Ron esta bien, debería estarlo! El es un Mago Completo! Él debe estar bien!

Yo puedo explicarte eso Hermione-De nuevo hablo el Sanador- Pero ya todos los aquí presentes saben lo sucedido así que lo hablaremos a solas te parece?-Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar, todos los demás salieron de la habitación.

Veras, Ronald era un chico muy fuerte…

No… dígame que es mentira…

Él sabia el riesgo que corría, a mitad de la intervención nos dimos cuenta que tu estabas muy débil, ya habíamos llegado al nivel de extracción de energía máximo para que él pudiese vivir y aun tu estabas en riesgo, yo le explique la situación, me miro a los ojos y me dijo que le prometiera que te salvaría a ti a cuesta de lo que fuese…

Por favor…no me torture, dígame que es mentira…

Cuando tu estabas reaccionando el estaba muriendo, le dije que podía arrepentirse pero me amenazo con matarme si lo dejaba vivo, estaba decidido. Yo cumplí con mi promesa, aquí estas.

Hermione lloraba sin consuelo, aquello no podía ser cierto, era muy doloroso para ser verdad, no quería aceptarlo.

Ron dejo en mis manos esta carta, creo que él sabía lo que podría suceder, cumplo con dártela- El Sanador dejo el sobre en la Cama y la dejo a solas. Hermione abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y no pudo evitar seguir llorando al distinguir aquel trazo tan irregular propio de su pelirrojo.

_Hola Hermione, si esta carta esta en tus manos quiere decir que yo ya no estoy contigo, no sufras por favor, una vez me dijiste que tenia que madurar y lo he hecho, me ha costado mucho pero lo he conseguido y todo gracias a ti. Seguro piensas que fue un error lo que hice, te ruego que no pienses eso porque sentiré que mi regalo hacia ti no fue bien recibido, si Hermione mi regalo, esto no fue un sacrificio sino un obsequio por aquel beso que me diste en el Compartimiento del Tren, ese beso lo llevo marcado en mi corazón, espero que te gradúes con excelentes notas en Hogwarts, ayuda a Harry a acabar con Voldemort! Si ya lo puedo escribir, le he perdido el miedo gracias a ti, ahora podrás luchar hasta el final, en tu pecho esta el núcleo de una familia mágica muy fuerte, nunca le supe dar el uso correcto, con tu inteligencia será un arma muy poderosa, no lo dudo. Lamento mucho no haber podido compartir contigo más tiempo de mi vida, pero contigo vivirá un recuerdo de mí por la eternidad! Dentro de ti crece un nuevo ser y no pienses que hice algo indebido no no, es solo que con mi Núcleo se fue parte de mi esencia que se ha unido con la tuya y ha engendrado un nuevo ser, espero que me perdones por hacerte madre tan joven, solo te pediré que le coloques de Nombre Esperanza, porque eso fuiste tu para mi hasta el ultimo momento. Te amare por siempre Hermione y estaré contigo aunque no me veas._

2 años habían pasado ya, sin Voldemort entre nosotros todo era mas tranquilo, una joven Muchacha estaba sentada junto a su Bebe en un pequeño Parque a las afueras de Londres, estaba esperando a alguien, a los 5 minutos llegó esa persona, era Harry e iba con Ginny del brazo.

Creí que ya no vendrían!- Hermione los saludo a ambos.

No podíamos dejar de ver a nuestra sobrinita mas linda-Ginny se acerco a la Bebe y la levanto entre sus brazos- Pero que ojos mas azules tienes Esperanza! Mírala Harry!

Es idéntica a su Papá, sin duda alguna.

Bueno que esperamos ¿Vamos?-Hermione se había levantado del Banquillo.

Se pusieron en Marcha y llegaron a una Verja que por fuera se veía dañada y a punto de caerse, sin embargo, tras ella había una larga extensión de césped y unas hileras de Plaquitas en el que yacían nombres de muchas personas: Era un Camposanto.

Caminaron por una hilera hasta llegar hasta una pequeña Loma al pie de la cual se encontraba una Lámina que rezaba:

_Ron B Weasley_

_Un Ser tan Valiente y Entregado que dio la Vida por su Amor_

Hermione se acerco con su hija entre brazos y se arrodillo:

Bueno Ron, aquí estoy como siempre, con tu hija, con nuestra hija, como deseara que estuvieses hoy con nosotros-Por sus mejillas rodaban 2 gruesas lágrimas, pero hubo algo que hizo que se detuviese.

No llores mami, papi esta con nosotros siempre.

Hermione miro a su hija y luego al cielo derramando de nuevo lagrimas que eran arrancadas por el aire de su rostro.

Bueno es bastante triste, créanme que llore haciéndolo pero tenia que hacerlo!


End file.
